


drunken lovers.

by itsmaz410



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, Fluff, George is a drunken loverboy, George is a soft mess, Getting Together, M/M, Ringo cares so much abt geo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, goddd, mentioned alcohol use, ringo is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmaz410/pseuds/itsmaz410
Summary: george has fallen in love, while ringo is still falling in love.





	drunken lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> tw: vomiting mentioned. (jus a lil mention, i hope thas okay)
> 
> tumblr: mazzy410

"HELLO WORLD, I AM IN LOOOOOVE-" George slurs, his voice cracking twice as he stumbles haphazardly out of the house party, with Ringo steering him by the shoulders. They had been invited to the party, and George had simply accepted it, only because it offered free alcohol upon the premises. Of course, George had done nothing but drink the entire night away.   
So here they were, with Ringo much more sober than his best friend. And George had been loudly proclaiming his love for Ringo since he had started his sixth glass, which was 2 hours ago. Ringo decided George was just overly affectionate due to the alcohol in his system.

"C'mon, Geo, we gotta get ye home now," Ringo states, steering George down the steps and onto the pavement, gripping his shoulders.   
"Nnh, nuh, jus' ...wanna fuckin' love you Ritchie," George moans, stumbling over a little, so Ringo has to violently drag him closer to make sure he won't walk onto the actual street. God, this'll be a long trip. So, he decides to humour George.

"Why d'ye wanna love me, Georgie?" 

"Ohhhh..," George suddenly sighs out, a dopey smile on his face as he shuts his eyes and tilts his head back, lanky legs stumbling, "Love it when ye call me that.. a-an' yer lipssss, man, so pretty.. an' when ye juss.. juss talk? Goddddamnnnnn!" He shrieks the last word, howling up at the sky.   
Ringo feels a flutter of something in his chest. But, he snickers a bit to himself. "Ye don' mean that, mate, yer jus' drank too much," Ringo mumbles, smiling and shaking his head. Suddenly George halts, and sways as he turns to stare at Ringo with dull, sleepy eyes as he grips the front of Ringo's shirt for support, but also to seem as if he's being dead serious.   
"Nnnno, Richard fffuckin' Starkey, I love you," George whispers, blinking slowly. Ringo starts to giggle, but then George is grabbing at his face, poking at his lips with a rather uncoordinated hand, even accidentally knocking at Ringo's teeth with his nails, humming loosely. 

"What I said wasss.. was true, babe," George slurs, then suddenly he's leaning in very close. Ringo can practically taste the alcohol on his breath, not even touching him yet. George strokes the side of Ringo's cheek with a slow, gentle finger, and suddenly, they're kissing. 

It's chilly in the late night air, but George is kissing Ringo, and suddenly the world feels a tad bit warmer than before. George's lips taste like nothing but strong whiskey, gin and beer, but Ringo's really not complaining. He closes his eyes, and smiles into the kiss, feeling suddenly right. He doesn't feel anxious, or worried about George getting home safe, he simply feels right, like this moment would never end. 

Then, George is pulling away, giggling drunkenly as he begins to wander away. Ringo is in a daze, but suddenly snaps to attention and yanks George back, closer. He grips George's arm tightly, eyes warm but defiant.   
"I will not let you get hurt."

George simply giggles, then stumbles a few steps over toward a grass area, then falls to his knees and throws up. Ah, shit. So Ringo kneels beside him, stroking George's hair and making sure he wont keel right over. But his mind is a mess. God, was that real? What does it even mean for them? Was George really just drunk or was he being honest? Would George even remember this?

Soon enough, he gets George home. He fishes the key out of George's coat pocket, quickly unlocking the door. The house is eerily quiet, dark and mysterious, but Ringo quickly finds a lamp nearby to turn on. Ringo's been here plenty of times, so he doesn't have to ask George where his bedroom is. He glances at the clock, seeing that it's around half past 3 in the morning.   
"Mmm, love you Ritchiiiieee..," George slurs, his lips dragging across the area of skin on Ringo's shoulder, kissing his skin gently. Ringo's face gets hot. Sweet Jesus, what was he going to do? 

"Love ye too, buddy, but we gotta get ye ta bed," He mumbles gently, not wanting to get distracted by George's teasing actions. He pulls George close to his side, face reddening every time the boy's lips ghosted over his skin, and leads his best friend to his bedroom. George's bedroom is a mess, but that's expected for a 20 something year old. The bed isn't made, though that makes it easier to get George to snuggle down in the sheets.   
George chuckles slowly, and rolls onto his side. Ringo's actually glad that George is on his side. Ringo sets himself down on the floor, grabbing one of George's pillows. He's not going to leave George's side and allow him to choke. It's much safer to sleep after drinking if you lay on your side. 

"Gooo'ight Ritchhhhie, luhv yew..," George hollers, and before Ringo can even start to respond, George's dozed off. He stays awake for another hour or so, making sure to turn George back on his side when he rolls on his back. 

He's awoken the next morning by a cold foot accidentally stepping on his arm. 

"What?" Ringo whispers, throat feeling scratchy and gross. He sits up slowly, and sees George on the bed, peering at him intently while holding a glass of water. 

"Hi," is all George says, and his voice cracks, all raw and croaky. Ringo flops back down on the floor, eyes shutting briefly. He goes through what had happened the night before, and he audibly gasps while remembering the kiss. Oh, good lord, they kissed. They.. they fucking kissed. Did George remember?

"Geo, d'ye r'member las' night?" His speech is mumbled, since he's still waking up. His head only has a dull ache, but not as bad George probably feels. George hesitates for a second, then shakes his head in response, shrugging his shoulders, then wincing.   
"Dunno.. Oh, shit, me fuckin' head," George lowers his voice to a whisper, every word making his head pound. 

"So, like, you don't.. don't remember any of it?"   
George blinks, shrugging his shoulders and reaching over to pull a cigarette out of the packet of Woodbines that lay upon the bedside table. He doesn't say anything as he strikes a match, sucking in the smoke deeply so the cigarette is properly lit.

"I do remember sumthin', Ritchie," George murmurs after a long moment. Ringo's heart begins to pound, his face paling quickly. Oh god, oh shit, George would hate him for kissing him and taking advantage of him while drinking-

"That kiss was fuckin' spectacular. An' the entire night, too, I meant every word I said about ye, Ritch."

Ringo stammers, "Y-you, wait, you remember all.. all of it? How? You were havin' like, 7 drinks, mate, I-", But he's cut off by George leaning down to kiss him.

It's an awkward angle, and George has to hook his feet around the opposite side of the mattress so that he wont slide forward and fall on Ringo, but they're kissing. Again. It's shorter, a little hesitancy from both sides. But George's breath is warm, his lips are softened and Ringo's melting into it in seconds.  
George pulls away with a little grin, "I think ye should be promoted from tha floor ta the bed, so you can come cuddle with me," and Ringo giggles, scrambling up into George's outstretched arms. George shifts, making room for Ringo, while he pulls the blankets over them. They relax in eachother's arms, as George drifts his fingers down Ringo's arm, and Ringo hums into George's chest. 

“I love you, Ritchie.”

“I love you too, Georgie.”

They doze off, together and full of smiles.


End file.
